


Идеальный выбор

by LeAglani



Series: Save me [2]
Category: Die Hard 4, Крепкий орешек 4
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Slash, ПВП, Русский, Слеш, домашняя идилия, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani
Summary: Сиквел к “Save me”. Это должно было рано или поздно случиться, прямо напрашивалось – во всех смыслах.





	Идеальный выбор

**Author's Note:**

> Мне потребовалось 4 года, чтобы написать этот сиквел - зато на этот раз с рейтином))))
> 
> Спасибо огромное и отдельное моей замечательной [ Onixsan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan) за альфа-ридинг)))
> 
> Приятного чтения)))

Мэтт беспокойно гремел посудой на кухне. Он не знал, какой могла быть реакция МакКлейна на то, что в его спальне появился новый предмет интерьера, на выбор которого он потратил немало времени, подбирая идеальный вариант. Теперь на месте надувного матраса стояла кровать, занимавшая почти все свободное пространство комнаты. Широкая, крепкая и, конечно же, двухместная, со столбиками в изголовье и высоким жестким матрасом. И у него были на нее большие планы.

Мэтт подошел к выбору кровати как ко всему, к чему он прикладывал свой деятельный ум: с размахом и воображением. Теперь, когда у него были деньги, и ему не нужно было думать о новом съемное жилье или прочих насущных вещах, он мог с чистой совестью потратить заработанное на что-то, что могло бы понадобиться им обоим, раз они жили вместе.

Он облазил немало сайтов, рассматривая мебель: шкафы, тумбы, столы и кровати, и в этом перечне последнее интересовало его больше всего. Он немного переживал и нервничал, потому что после их первого поцелуя, от воспоминаний о котором у него каждый раз невольно поджимались пальцы на ногах, МакКлейн не предпринимал никаких решительных действий, и они вернулись к тому, с чего начали – к непринужденному общению, к приятным вечерам за телевизором и совместным завтракам. Это было так непохоже на обычно решительного Джона МакКлейна, которого он успел узнать, что Мэтт стал задумываться, а не жалел ли теперь тот о том поцелуе. Или своем выборе.

Покупка кровати, на его взгляд, была более чем красноречивым намеком с его стороны о переходе на новый уровень в их и без того немного запутанных отношениях. К тому же каждый раз, засыпая на жестком диване, он невольно представлял то, как мог бы ложиться в удобную постель; впрочем, он был бы согласен и на надувной матрас, его все же больше интересовала компания, но и на него его не звали, что расстраивало и удручало.

Сделать заказ по интернету не составило никакого труда, как и договориться о подъеме и сборке; подобные детали меньше всего волновали его, когда вечером ему предстояло встретить МакКлейна со смены. Только на этот раз с привычным «привет, ужин почти готов» Мэтт решительно шагнул вперед и потянулся за поцелуем. Ему стоило больших усилий собрать всю свою решимость в кулак для подобного шага, и он не знал, что бы стал делать, если бы его оттолкнули. Скорее всего, просто сбежал бы. Но сейчас положив руки на широкие плечи в форменной куртке и прикрыв от удовольствия глаза, он жалел только о том, что не сделал этого раньше.

Прижавшись к твердым губам, Мэтт решительно раздвинул их языком и скользнул внутрь, чтобы провести по зубам, пробираясь глубже, пока у него не перехватили инициативу. МакКлейн притянул его невозможно близко и запустил руку в его отросшие волосы, пропуская пальцы через мягкие пряди. Ему давно следовало пойти подстричься, но каждый раз что-то останавливало, а теперь проще было просто собирать волосы в хвост или пучок, чтобы не мешались и не лезли в лицо.

– Я дома, – выдохнули ему в рот, и Мэтт счастливо зажмурился, жадно хватая воздух припухшими губами. Ему до сих пор с трудом верилось, что у него был человек, чьего возвращения он теперь с нетерпением ждал по вечерам.

– Ага. Устал? – он и сам знал, что дневные смены были легче ночных, но ненамного, и все равно каждый раз спрашивал.

– Немного, – чужая честность, как и всегда, обезоруживала и подкупала.

– Тогда иди в душ, я принесу тебе вещи, а потом поужинаем.

Когда хлопнула дверь ванной, закрываясь, Мэтт еще несколько секунд стоял в коридоре, переводя дыхание, прежде чем проскользнуть в спальню и достать из шкафа штаны. Он взял майку, повертел в руках и положил на место – настало время менять их привычное взаимодействие.

Незаправленная кровать так и притягивала взгляд, но он так и не решился достать простыню, чтобы застелить новый матрас, но тот все равно манил провести по нему рукой и прилечь. Мэтт решительно прошел до ванной, вежливо постучался, прежде чем открыть и, стараясь откровенно не пялиться на смутный силуэт за шторкой, повесил мягкие домашние штаны на дверь и выскочил в коридор.

Кухня встретила его привычной уютной обстановкой – здесь он ничего не поменял, та и так была практически идеальной. Мэтт прикусил нижнюю губу, задумавшись, и достал тарелки.

– Мэтт! – его позвали, конечно же, из спальни, а значит, настал момент истины.

И ему ничего иного не оставалось кроме, как встретиться с МакКлейном лицом к лицу. Тот ожидаемо стоял в одних штанах, и Мэтт робко облизал взглядом и широкие плечи, и недавно полученный и еще по свежему розовый шрам.

– Я могу объяснить, – он, еще больше нервничая, примирительно поднял ладони вверх. – Надувной матрас – это, конечно, удобно, но подумай о своей спине. К тому же…

– Мэтт, тише-тише. Теперь это и твой дом тоже. И я не сержусь.

– Правда? – он как-то разом успокоился. Если бы Джон был недоволен, он так бы об этом и сказал.

– Правда. У меня только один вопрос, – МакКлейн подошел к шкафу и стал что-то искать. – Почему ты ее не застелил?

– Я… Эмм…. Думал, что тебе все же может не понравиться, и придется ее возвращать.

– Иди сюда, – Джон протянул к нему руку, и Мэтт, не раздумывая, сделал несколько шагов до того и с удивлением уставился на простыню, вдруг оказавшуюся у него в руках. Засмотревшись на перекатывающиеся под смуглой кожей мышцы, он даже не понял, как это произошло. Они вместе расстелили простынь, которая оказалась несколько коротковатой, а значит, он мог выбрать еще и новый постельный комплект, а лучше сразу несколько. Это было так по-семейному, что он так и замер над кроватью, прижав руку к груди, пытаясь унять тянущее чувство внутри.

– Я хотел купить что-то для нас двоих, – решил пояснить Мэтт, он не хотел недопонимания. Они не были ни на одном свидании, но уже жили вместе, и ему было все равно, что думали дети МакКлейна или кто-либо еще про их отношения. Тот был для него слишком важным. – И хотел показать, что для меня все серьезно, потому что ты не проявлял никакой инициативы после. После того поцелуя. И меня это очень беспокоило. Вдруг ты передумал, или…

– Мне с тобой легко, и я хочу, чтобы ты и дальше оставался рядом, – просто сказал МакКлейн, решительно и уверенно, как делал все. И большего Мэтту и не надо было, потому что он снова получил свое признание. Уже второе. Кажется, ему все же стоило меньше накручивать себя.

Джон подошел к кровати и сел с краю, проверяя жесткость матраса, после чего упал на спину, раскинув руки в сторону. И так и остался лежать, словно подношение только для него одного.

– Ты этого хотел?

– Да, – только и смог согласно выдохнуть Мэтт, прежде чем с нескрываемым восторгом взобраться на кровать следом. Если бы он сказал, что не думал об этом, то соврал бы. Он столько всего хотел сделать и попробовать! С этим мужчиной, только с ним.

Он на пробу прижался губами к затвердевшему соску и, немного осмелев, провел языком по ареоле, оставляя влажный след, еще и еще, чувствуя ответную дрожь под руками, прижатыми к чужим бокам. Пальцы сами собой скользнули к твердому рельефному животу, чтобы очертить пресс и зарыться в дорожку волос, спускающуюся от пупка к паху под резинку штанов.

Джон не сводил с него своих невозможных глаз, ловя каждое неуверенное и восторженное движение. Мэтт практически уже лежал на нем, вытянувшись между его разведенных ног. Колено все еще доставляло ему дискомфорт, и только поэтому он не решился оседлать чужие бедра. Широкие горячие ладони, не церемонясь, забрались ему под майку, поглаживая и сжимая, и он шумно выдохнул, плавясь от этих неторопливых ласковых прикосновений.

Мэтт не мог больше сдерживаться – он застонал, когда его вставший член проехался по ответной выпуклости под ним. Чужое взаимное желание пьянило, даря ни с чем несравнимую эйфорию. Его захлестывал восторг: он здесь и сейчас мог целовать широкие плечи и покусывать ключицы, юркими пальцами, привыкшими к клавиатуре, скользить по сильным рукам и гладить тяжело вздымающиеся бока, а не только представлять, каково бы это было в реальности.

Майка задралась, и теперь перекрутившись где-то на груди, давила и отвлекала, когда он переместился выше, чтобы заглянуть в янтарные глаза с расплывшимися от дикого, неконтролируемого желания зрачками, и чтобы дотянуться до чуть приоткрытого рта. Его вело от желания целовать эти узкие, сухие от частого прерывистого дыхания губы, и, не удержавшись на вытянутых дрожащих руках, вместо губ он ткнулся куда-то в твердый подбородок, царапаясь о дневную щетину.

Смешок горячим дыханием обжег чувствительную кожу возле уха, и Мэтт вздрогнул и прогнулся, прижимаясь бедрами еще теснее, чтобы потереться о твердый живот. Он запрокинул голову, позволяя губам Джона исследовать шею, пока его ладони по-хозяйски легли ему на ягодицы, сминая и разводя половинки.

– На тебе слишком много одежды, – недовольно рыкнул Джон, торопливо стягивая с него штаны вместе с бельем, чтобы потом так же быстро стянуть вниз свои. Мэтт лежал на нем и даже не думал помогать, потому что это означало отстраниться, отодвинуться и стать дальше. Теперь на нем помимо неудобно перекрутившейся майка были еще и болтающиеся где-то на лодыжках штаны с бельем, но он все так же не желал отрываться от восхитительного тела под ним.

Его резко перевернули, и Мэтт удивленно вскрикнул, не ожидая столь неожиданного перемещения. МакКлейн спокойно и методично вытряхнул его из одежды и улегся сверху, вжимая в упругий матрас, который держал форму именно так как ему и обещал на сайте производитель. Простыня под ними давно сбилась, превратившись в неопрятный ком, но это его сейчас мало волновало. Он выгнулся, прижимаясь ближе, и застонал, наслаждаясь навалившейся тяжестью.

– Джон, – он прерывисто задышал в чужие губы, погружаясь в накатывающее волнами возбуждение. Это было именно так, как он себе и представлял, и даже лучше, потому что сейчас реальный Джон МакКлейн целовал ему ключицы и шею, намотав отросшие волосы на кулак и оттягивая голову назад. Реальный Джон МакКлейн дразнил горячими губами его соски, покусывал и вылизывал кожу вокруг, пока их члены хаотично сталкивались и терлись друг о друга, не принося долгожданной разрядки, а только еще больше распаляя.

– Джон, Джон, Джон, – Мэтт уткнулся носом в чужой висок и мог лишь жалобно всхлипывать. Мысли путались, пока он рваными резкими движениями вскидывал бедра навстречу чужим быстрым и таким же рваным толчкам.

– Малыш… Мэтт, – он слышал, что его ласково звали, шептали на ухо имя, но лишь слабо стонал в ответ, наслаждаясь чувством чужого твердого члена, скользящего по его животу, члена, к которому он даже еще не успел ни разу прикоснуться.

МакКлейн дрожал над ним, бережно сжимая в объятиях, словно боясь навредить. И от этого Мэтта еще больше накрывало: непередаваемым счастьем и поглощающей нежностью – этими чувствами он не хотел делиться ни с кем. Он в принципе не хотел делиться МакКлейном ни с кем – ни с его семьей, ни со всем остальным миром, оставив его всего только себе.

Он слепо потыкался в чужой подбородок, пока не нашел, наконец, приоткрытые губы и жадно припал к ним, проглатывая собственное имя. Широкие плечи под его руками окаменели и замерли, чужой выдержки не хватило надолго, и это было самым лучшим комплиментом, который он только мог получить. Джон кончал тихо, лишь изредка подрагивая и поджимая ягодицы, и Мэтт наслаждался каждой секундой. Ему хватило всего пары движений, чтобы в последний раз вздрогнуть и самому шумно кончить следом.

Он лежал на спине и не чувствовал собственного тела, которое стало легким и почти невесомым. Он сыто жмурился и пытался отдышаться, переживая раз за разом полученный оргазм. Рука сама потянулась к перепачканному их спермой животу, чтобы растереть белесые липкие капли по влажной коже.

– Хорошая кровать, крепкая, – Джон перекатился на бок и подпер голову рукой, и теперь с интересом наблюдал за его рукой, которой Мэтт бездумно водил по животу, все не решаясь протянуть пальцы ко рту и попробовать их вместе на вкус. – Интересный выбор.

– Ага, – он встретился глазами с Джоном и вспыхнул от смущения под чужим внимательным взглядом, словно это не они только что целовались и ласкали друг друга, или терлись друг о друга как подростки, прежде чем кончить. – И у меня большие планы на нее.

– Даже не сомневаюсь, – чужая рука накрыла его и ободряюще сжала. В этом простом жесте было именно то обещание, которого он и ждал, поэтому Мэтт, наконец, позволили себе расслабиться и, выгнувшись, сладко потянуться. Матрас под ними лишь слабо прогнулся, принимая контур их тел, и он уже с предвкушением представлял, что они будут вытворять на нем.

Все же мысль купить новую кровать более чем оправдала себя.


End file.
